By the Fire
by SolarFairy
Summary: My version of a little one shot of Team 7 after the war is over and Kakashi having a proud parent moment with his team.


It was finally over. The Fourth Shinobi War had ended and there was a subtle peace residing over the United Shinobi Forces. Team 7 had vanquished Madara and had saved the world one more time. Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha were sitting around one of the many fires going that evening, relaxing after all the fighting and the rough healing Sakura given them both earlier that day. The pink medical ninja was still in the medical tent tending to the injured.

Her stamina was incredible, Sasuke noted, realizing just how much power surged through her and how long she could go without resting. Her chakra usage was almost constant, and having used her seal earlier that day, Sasuke wondered how she hadn't passed out from pure exhaustion. The image of Sakura's seal breaking open and the elegant black lines swirling around her forehead, neck and arms flashed into Sasuke's head. It was a sight to behold with such power and force flowing through her. It was mesmerizing.

"Hey, Sasuke."

The last of the Uchiha opened his mismatched eyes. Naruto was sitting directly across the fire from him, his right arm bandaged up. Sasuke shared matching bandages on his own arm, forever a reminder of the costs of battle that day.

"What are you thinking about?" the blond ninja asked.

Hiding the fact that he had been thinking about Sakura, Sasuke kept his face stoic and said nothing.

"I just want to know. I was thinking about how powerful Sakura is now." Naruto was being honest with Sasuke. They had much to catch up on if Sasuke would be willing to share, but Naruto knew that time would come later. "You know she's the best medical ninja around, even surpassing Granny Tsunade."

Sasuke believed it, but said nothing. Sakura's powers had truly manifested into something he had never seen before.

Naruto continued on, "I had no idea how much stronger she would be after her seal broke open. I've never seen her with that look she had. It was scary. I almost didn't recognize her."

Sasuke nodded his head once in agreeance. Sakura looked ready to kill with her fierce viridian eyes ablaze and her pink hair swirling with from her essence. The rage inside her had spilled over when Naruto and Sasuke had been hurt in battle, and Sasuke knew this because he felt the effects of it as she healed him and Naruto. She had made it more painful than necessary, making Naruto cry out and even Sasuke grunted from the searing pain her chakra caused as she mended them.

Dragging footsteps approached the two men of Team 7. Kakashi Hatake appeared before them. A pink haired head was bobbing up and down over his shoulder. The silver haired Hokage waved at the rest of his team. "Sakura, we're here."

"Okay, Kakashi. Throw me into the ground so I can put my shoulder back into its socket."

Naruto furrowed his brows in disbelief. "You never know when to take care of yourself, do you Sakura?"

Even injured, Sakura would sacrifice herself to save others. Sasuke couldn't tell if she was just an idiot like Naruto or pure crazy. Judging on her fighting today, it was most likely the latter.

The Hokage slid Sakura's arm over his head and with some added force, dropped Sakura onto the ground on her left side. A defining pop echoed out into the night air making the hair on Sasuke's neck stand up. Naruto made a face as the grotesque sound.

"Ahhhh ha ha ha," Sakura laughed to herself. "Much better." She rolled onto her back and began to wiggle the fingers of her newly relocated shoulder.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured.

Sakura smiled. "I might be an idiot for saying this, but Team 7 is together at last." The warmth of the fire felt good to Sakura. Her chakra was completely empty and she was sore all over. She could feel her fingers once again and even though she was exhausted, she felt happy. Everything in this moment felt absolutely right to her.

"I'm so happy I could die." She closed her eyes.

"Uh-Sakura!" Naruto sat up a little straighter.

"She's fine Naruto. Can't you sense her chakra is depleted?" Sasuke said.

"I'm so tired too." Sakura intoned.

"You should probably get some rest," Kakashi said, looking down at the only female member of Team 7. "In fact, all of you should get to sleep."

"If I go to sleep now, I won't wake up for five days," Sakura said pushing herself up into a seated position. "I have too many things to take care of tomorrow morning, Kakashi."

"You ever hear of the medical ninja who couldn't heal people? It was because she had no rest and kept falling asleep during her procedures," Kakashi stared at her with his one eye.

"Alright already." Sakura conceded. She stood up, rather too quickly and began to fall forwards towards the fire. Both Naruto and Sasuke made to get up to catch her but Sakura ended up finding her balance and straightened out. "I've been elbows deep into human bodies today. Can either of you beat that?" she challenged them. Sakura laughed to herself as she made her way into the tent behind the fire.

"Goodnight, Naruto. Sasuke." The sixth Hokage departed from the fire, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to themselves once again.

A few moments passed when a hand found its way in front of Sasuke's face. "C'mon Sasuke," Naruto waited for the dark hair ninja to grab his hand. For a second, Naruto worried he was going to be left hanging, but at the last moment Sasuke grabbed his hand.

* * *

The silver haired Hokage made his way back to the fire the boys were seated at. The flames were waning as the fire began to die out. He made his way to the tent Team 7 was sleeping in. He peered through the tent flaps and a feeling of peace settled over him. Looking down he saw a sleeping Sakura in the middle between a snoring Naruto and a dozing Sasuke. Sakura had each of her hands intertwined with each boy, holding Sasuke's hand in her right and Naruto's in her left. A memory flashed across Kakashi's mind of a much different, younger, and less scarred Team 7 in the exact same position. Kakashi had never expected his little team of a lovesick girl, a constant annoying pest, and angry little boy to ever become so great, surpassing him before he even knew it. He smiled under his face mask and let the tent flaps close. Kakashi felt proud of his little team. He made his way back to the fire and sat before the dying flames leaning against a log. He let his head fall back and closed his eye, letting sleeping claim him.

* * *

 **A/N: Who doesn't love Team 7 cuteness?!**

 **I've recently started reading Naruto for the first time and I've been inspired to write some one shots for it. I've seen the majority of the anime up to the ending of Pein, and I know what kind of happens afterwords. Some of the details of this one shot might be off but that's why I'm calling it an AU. xD Anyays, Enjoy! and if you feel like it, leave a review! They make me squeal like a giddy school girl!**


End file.
